She Falls Asleep
by Morgana-chan
Summary: Hinata marries Naruto. But will it be as wonderful as she thinks? SasuHina SasukeHinata HinaSasu HinataSasuke. Songfic She Falls Asleep by McFly rated for languge and death


**_Here's another songfic i wrote out of boredom. And if you read Guardian? I'm still writing it but a new chapter woun't be up till January becouse the co-writer is on vacation and has the chapter._**

Today had to be the happiest day for the young Hyuuga Hinata.

Today was the day she was going to marry her long time crush, Uzumaki Naruto.

She looked lovely in her white dress. It was strapless and showed off the right amount of skin, but modest enough for Hinata.

While Hinata was admiring herself in the full-body mirror, there was a knock at the door. Hinata said a "Come in" while she still faced the mirror, Hinata was watching the door's reflection.

The door slowly opened, and Sasuke walked in, "Hina, are you done yet the wedding is about to start." When Hinata saw it was Sasuke she turned around and jumped on Sasuke, and clinged to his neck. This didn't surprise Sasuke, they have been best friends since he returned. "Hina I think it's improper to keep doing that'

Hinata let go and backed up so she was standing in front of him, "Sorry Sasu-kun" Hinata pretended to pout before she spun in a circle, "How do I look Sasu-kun? Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?" Hinata looked a little worried.

Sasuke gave her a soft smile, "Yes Hina, he will love it. Now come on, haven't you been waiting for this day since you were little?"

Just by saying that Hinata's worried look vanished and she practically ran out the room dragging Sasuke.

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
she falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
when she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
are why she wants to live  
she's not got that much more to give _

A YEAR LATER

Hinata ran to her room with tears in her eyes, once she was in the room she locked the door. She walked over to the phone in her bedroom and dilled a number she knew she would never forget.

After the first ring someone picked up, "Hello?"

Hinata tried her best to sound like she wasn't crying, "Sasuke, i-it happened again" Hinata could feel her legs wobble under her, so she sat on the floor in front of the door.

Hinata heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "What did he do?"

"H-he punched me in my stomach, an-and he pulled out a-a knife an-and I gra-grabbed a-a gun to-to" Hinata couldn't finish what she was saying before a wave of tears hit her.

_She sits alone, on her phone  
and she's calling about a broken home  
and I don't know what I should say cause she's crying  
and feels as though she's thrown it all away  
she won't last another day _

Hinata heard footsteps coming towards the room. "S-Sasuke, I th-think he's coming!"

"Hinata listen to me. Get out of there! NOW!"

"Sasuke...I'm sorry" More sobs erupted from her.

"What? Hinata, please for the love of god get out of there"

"I-I'm sorry, Sasu-kun. I...I just ca-can't anymore" Hinata grabbed the gun that was beside her...

_you're climbing the stairs, unaware that she's hurting  
bad and lying very still on the floor by the door  
but it's locked and she was hoping  
you would come back for more  
but it's too late to realize you've made mistakes _

Sasuke was still at his house. He had a good 40 minuets till he had to be there. But he didn't want to go, this is the last place he wanted to go.

He just couldn't believe sweet little Hinata did suicide, all because of her ass of a husband.

"If only I was able to tell her how I felt, maybe she wouldn't have married him. Who am I kidding, she loved him, I was only a friend" Sasuke looked at the clock, 'I should leave if I don't want to be late'.

Sasuke grabbed a jacket and walked out of the house.

_she falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
she falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
when she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
are why she wants to live  
she's not got that much more to give_

_please save me  
I've been waiting,  
been aching for too long_

When Sasuke got to the funeral everyone from the rookie 9 and team Gai was there, well everyone but the son of a bitch Naruto.

Everyone was silent, tears where shed during the serves. Even the stone Uchiha had to wipe away some salty liquid off of his cheek.

When the funeral was over Tsunade pulled Sasuke away from everyone so she could talk to him. "When the ANBU found Hinata-chan's body they found this with her" Tsunade pulled out a foulded piece of papper out of her pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "I'm sorry" With that she turned and left.

Sasuke looked at the paper, his name was printed on it, he could tell it was Hinata's writing.

'Dear Sasu-kun, I'm sorry I never told you this. I love you, I always have, even before I married Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this. Just remember I'll always be with you.

Hinata'

Sasuke felt tears rush down his face. "Hina-chan"

A soft wind sweept past Sasuke and he swore he heard Hinata's voice 'Please don't cry Sasu-kun'

_She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
she falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
when she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
are why she wants to live  
she's not got that much more to give_

please save me

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
